saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Kennedy
Vincent Kennedy is a player of End War Online and a member of Hotel November. He is the main protagonist of the story End War Online: Raven. Appearance Vincent has short black hair and brilliant green eyes. Vincent's normal attire consists of a black hooded military jacket with a dark gray undershirt and a blue scarf around his neck, along with dark green cargo pants with black combat boots. When on mission, he wears all black, with a different, slightly longer hooded coat, a combat vest underneath, and pants that cover his special sound dampening boots. Shortly before leaving Hotel November, his outfit changes one final time to incorporate a black long sleeve shirt and a dark gray sleeveless vest over it, with black tactical pants and the same specialized soundless boots. A main addition to his repitoire is the addition of the Cipher System, which are specialized leg braces outfitted with powerful miniature electromagnetic engines that allow him to move extremely quickly in three dimensions. He also wears a black collared cloak over his entire outfit. Vincent usually carries his sniper rifle on a holster on his back, and also carries with him a Boltac Wristbow, mainly used for stealthy assassinations. He carries his personal handgun, Shadow, on his hip to the right. Background Not much is known about Kennedy's background, nor is it known where he acquired his incredible sniping skills from. He refuses to share his history with anyone, even his teammates in Hotel November. Personality Vincent Kennedy is a strategist above all else, and to him the mission is everything. He is set on completing any mission given to him no matter what variables may present themselves. He can often come off as cold and uncaring, frequently dismissing anything he sees as being unimportant to the mission at hand. He doesn't much care for socializing with others, either, and prefers to keep to himself, rarely speaking unless something needs to be said, or if coordinating with his teammates. Despite this, his abilities as a tactician are unrivaled, and his plans are solidly laid out with contingencies on top of contingencies, ensuring every mission goes smoothly. He is known to have allowed his team mates to get captured or even killed in order to accomplish a mission, earning a flawless track record at the cost of being looked down upon, something he doesn't care for. It is due to this perfect record, as well as his disregard for the safety of others in order to accomplish any mission that earned him a spot in Hotel November an arrangement working well enough for him since his fellow team members can more often than not look after themselves. Something to note is that he will save his team mates on occasion, as long as doing so does not compromise the mission. Abilities *'Faction - '''Human *'Occupation - Contract Sniper/Assassin; Member of Hotel November *'''Main Equipment: **''Trespasser **Shadow **Boltac Wristbow **A Reach Beyond Vincent Kennedy is a master of stealth ops, commonly completing missions without anyone even realizing he had been there. It is because of this that he makes an excellent sniper and assassin, being one of the best worldwide at handling these kinds of missions. He is also an expert at tracking his targets and hunting them down, no matter where they may have gone. He is able to operate in all kinds of terrain, from dense forests to mountain summits, being able to see his target clearly through his sights and hitting from extreme distances. Vincent is also an expert hacker, one of the best in EWO. He is easily able to access systems that would take a suercomputer hours to get into, and can trace anything to anything else on a whim. He has extensive knowledge of security systems and knows exactly how to exploit their weaknesses in order to get what he wants. His abilities in espionage and stealth make him an incredibly valuable asset to Hotel November, being able to infiltrate, retrieve valuable data and information, and leave without a trace with perfect reliability. As a dedicated sniper, he is lethal with his personal weapon, Trespasser. He has been known to be a terrifyingly efficient shot, capable of dispatching multiple targets within a very small window of time and from incredible distances. He is known to be incredibly patient, capable of waiting for hours for the opportunity to eliminate a target. Although hardly ever getting into close combat due to the nature of his work and strategies, he is capable of engaging in close range if need be, carrying a custom pistol, Shadow, as a backup weapon, and a Boltac Wristbow for even closer encounters. He is very skilled with these weapons as well, though he prefers to not use them, only calling upon their use as a last resort. Category:Members of Hotel November Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Human Player Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist